Partida
by Belier
Summary: Mu recebe a armadura de Áries, mas deve deixar o Santuário imediatamente. Mas a dor de abandonar uma pessoa querida é grande...


Título: Partida  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Mu recebe a armadura de Áries, mas deve deixar o Santuário imediatamente. Mas a dor de abandonar uma pessoa querida é grande...  
  
Mu correu pelo tortuoso caminho de pedras que o levaria a uma das poucas áreas verdes do Santuário. Parou por alguns instantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Curvou-se, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo, seus cabelos cor de lavanda, cortados na altura dos ombros, caindo sobre seu rosto afogueado.  
  
"Ele tem que estar por aqui!" Começou a correr novamente. Sabia que se usasse o seu poder de teletransporte seria bem mais fácil, mas precisava concentrar ao máximo sua cosmo energia para o dia seguinte. Não podia se dar ao luxo de se teleportar para o bosque onde sabia que o amigo estaria.  
  
Finalmente chegou ao local, e avistou-o sentado calmamente na relva, em sua pose de meditação. Apesar de ter apenas sete anos, o aspirante ao posto de cavaleiro de Virgem era extremamente metódico, e chegava a ficar durante horas meditando, todos os dias, sempre com um ar triste, o que incomodava muito os demais garotos que disputavam as outras armaduras. Talvez por esse fato, o menino sempre procurava aquele lugar, bem afastado da arena de treinamento do Santuário, para ter tranqüilidade.  
  
- Shaka!- Mu cruzou o espaço que o separava do garoto loiro, sentando-se afobado em sua frente. - Shaka!  
  
Shaka permaneceu estático, seus olhos ainda fechados. Provavelmente, nem tinha escutado o chamado do amigo.  
  
Mu bufou, impaciente, e olhou para o loiro imóvel. Shaka era o seu melhor amigo, mas às vezes ele conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Sem pensar duas vezes, Mu beliscou o nariz do outro menino, que gemeu de dor, finalmente saindo do seu transe.  
  
- Ai! - Shaka esfregou o nariz, agora vermelho. - Por que você sempre faz isso?!  
  
- Pra você me ouvir, oras! - Mu estava eufórico. - Você não vai acreditar!  
  
- No quê? - Shaka abriu os olhos. Não gostava muito de abri-los, achava que tirava sua concentração.  
  
- Meu mestre disse que vai me testar amanhã, pra que eu possa ganhar a armadura! - Mu não cabia em si de felicidade.  
  
Shaka arregalou seus enormes olhos infantis, olhando o amigo com assombro. - Como, se você só tem sete anos?!  
  
- Sei lá... - Mu deu de ombros, não se preocupando muito com o fator idade, uma vez que ele era o herdeiro natural da armadura de Áries, tanto pela sua etnia, a mesma de seu mestre, quanto pela particular capacidade de reparar os trajes. É claro que ele só seria aprovado se fosse bem no teste final, mas não havia outros candidatos pleiteando aquela armadura.  
  
- Esquisito... - Shaka ainda não estava totalmente convencido. - Pensei que a gente só fosse fazer isso com dez anos...  
  
- O Mestre Shion anda meio estranho, ultimamente... - Mu comentou. - Ele tá sempre impaciente, acho que ser cavaleiro e mestre ao mesmo tempo tá deixando ele cansado...  
  
- Cansado ele deve estar mesmo! - Shaka retrucou, risonho. - Ele já tem uns duzentos anos!  
  
- Na verdade, acho que ele tem é mais... - Mu coçou a cabeça, pensativo.  
  
- Bom, se essa é a vontade dele... Ele deve confiar no treinamento que te deu... - Shaka comentou, sem maldade. - Você vai se sair bem!  
  
- Espero! - Mu deitou-se na grama, cruzando os braços sob sua cabeça, olhando os galhos das árvores balançarem ao sabor do vento.  
  
Shaka deitou-se ao seu lado, desistindo de sua meditação, e ficou analisando a situação do amigo. - Você tá com medo?  
  
- Não... Só tô preocupado...  
  
Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, desfrutando o lugar e a companhia um do outro. Mu era o único que entendia os silêncios e as manias de Shaka, e apesar da vontade que tinha de estar só, o menino indiano conversava muito com o tibetano. Enquanto os outros garotos gostavam de ficar no meio do tumulto que era a área de treinamento do Santuário, os dois sempre se refugiavam ali, para treinar e meditar.  
  
Mu sempre levava puxões de orelha homéricos de Shion por sumir durante horas. O que não era justificável, uma vez que se empenhava sempre no seu treinamento, mesmo quando estava com Shaka, e nunca aprontava nenhuma peraltice, como Aioria e Miro, por exemplo.  
  
Mas amanhã seria o dia em que provaria que o seu aprendizado tinha sido perfeito, ganhando a armadura de Áries que pertencera ao próprio Mestre do Santuário.  
  
- Mu? - Shaka chamou.  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Boa sorte...  
  
- Obrigado...  
  
* * *  
  
No dia seguinte, já no finalzinho da tarde, era a vez de Shaka procurar desesperadamente pelo amigo. O indiano tentara sem sucesso assistir pela manhã a prova que tornaria o amigo um dos primeiros dentre eles a receber a armadura de Ouro, mas foi impedido pelos cavaleiros de Sagitário e Capricórnio. Aioros explicou pacientemente ao menino que o treino era restrito: apenas o mestre e seu discípulo. Shaka não se contentou, e tentou de toda maneira burlar a segurança dos dois cavaleiros de Ouro, mas foi pego pelo adolescente Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que o despachou do Salão do Mestre sem cerimônia.  
  
- Some daqui, pivete. Se o garoto conseguir a armadura, você vai saber...  
  
Shaka passara o dia preocupado, e ainda por cima, não conseguia localizar o amigo. A não ser que ele estivesse no lugar de que tanto gostavam... Correu decidido para lá.  
  
O sol já estava se pondo quando Shaka chegou à clareira. Avistou o amigo sentado, de costas para ele, seus braços envolvendo suas pernas, e sua cabeça recostada sobre os joelhos. Ao se aproximar, o garoto indiano reparou na grande caixa dourada ao lado do amigo, o imponente carneiro em relevo se destacando no metal.  
  
Correu animado na direção do outro garoto. - Mu! Você conseguiu! - Shaka parou fascinado na frente da caixa, alisando a superfície fria com uma das mãos. - Deve ser bem pesada!  
  
Ao notar que não obteve resposta de Mu, Shaka observou-o melhor, e viu que ele tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas. - Mu? O que aconteceu?! - O menino loiro ajoelhou-se na frente do tibetano. - Você tá machucado?  
  
Mu balançou a cabeça, negativamente.  
  
- Que foi então? - Shaka estava cada vez mais preocupado. - O teste foi difícil?  
  
- Não... - Mu enxugou algumas lágrimas, num esforço inútil, uma vez que novas lhe caíram dos olhos. - Pra falar a verdade, meu teste verdadeiro começa agora...  
  
- Como assim? - Shaka olhou-o, intrigado.  
  
- Meu mestre... Ao me entregar a armadura... Ele ordenou que eu parta do Santuário esta noite mesmo... - Mu fungou, parando finalmente de chorar.  
  
- Por quê??? - Shaka não acreditou no que ouviu.  
  
- Ele disse que é preciso. Disse que... - Mu hesitou. - Disse que eu não posso manter a armadura de Áries no Santuário nem mais uma noite. Devo partir para Jamiel imediatamente.  
  
Shaka percebeu que o amigo escondia alguma coisa importante. - Jamiel? O que tem lá?  
  
- O Túmulo da Armadura Sagrada. - Como Shaka fez cara de quem não havia entendido, o tibetano explicou. - Meu mestre já viveu lá, antes de vir para o Santuário. Os que desejam ter sua armadura consertada deverão ir me procurar naquele lugar, onde é bem difícil chegar...  
  
- E você vai ficar sozinho, lá? - O indiano estava inconformado.  
  
Mu assentiu. - Segundo o mestre, essa é minha sina...  
  
- Mas Mu, eu não tô entendendo, se você acabou de ganhar a armadura, como você vai embora do Santuário? Elas não têm que ficar todas juntas aqui?  
  
Mu hesitou novamente. - Olha, Shaka, eu não posso te falar mais nada agora. Quando chegar a hora, você vai saber... - Novas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do menino. - Pra ser sincero, eu nem podia estar mais aqui... Meu navio parte daqui a algumas horas, e meu mestre recomendou que eu não falasse com ninguém... Só não fui embora porque... porque tava esperando que você viesse aqui... - Mu abaixou os olhos. - Não queria ir sem me despedir de você...  
  
Foi a vez dos olhos do garoto indiano encherem-se de lágrimas. Finalmente aceitou que não tinha mesmo jeito, ia perder seu amigo, o único que o entendia... Num ímpeto, abraçou o tibetano, sentindo seu coração se partir.  
  
Mu abraçou-o de volta. De acordo com o que o mestre lhe revelara, dali a alguns dias, grandes mudanças aconteceriam no Santuário, prevendo a chegada da reencarnação da Deusa Atena. Shion lhe recomendou que desconfiasse das ordens vindas do Santuário a partir daquele dia, e que dificultasse ao máximo o acesso de cavaleiros ao Túmulo da Armadura Sagrada, usando seus poderes telecinéticos.  
  
Shion o advertira de que seria considerado agora exilado do Santuário, mas que não deveria contar a ninguém sobre o que lhe havia sido dito. Mu sabia que Shaka não ia traí-lo, mas decidiu que o futuro cavaleiro deveria tomar partido por suas próprias opiniões...  
  
Mu teria aceitado melhor o seu destino e partido de bom grado do Santuário, se não fosse por Shaka. O amigo da mesma idade que ele era a única coisa que lhe era cara naquela vida de lutas e privações. A única lembrança boa que levaria do Santuário. Até mesmo seu mestre o havia abandonado naquele momento...  
  
- Só por favor... não acredite quando me chamarem de traidor... - Mu afastou Shaka e levantou-se, sabendo que a hora chegara.  
  
- Mu... - Shaka ainda tentou retardar a partida do amigo, entre lágrimas.  
  
- Tá tarde, preciso ir... - Mu ergueu a caixa pesada. Shaka entristeceu-se mais ainda ao ver o esforço do amigo, mas no fundo sabia que o peso que ele carregava em seus ombros era muito maior do que o da armadura em si. - Espero que você se torne logo o cavaleiro de Virgem! Não me decepcione!  
  
- Você... você volta algum dia? - Shaka perguntou tristemente.  
  
Mu olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis do amigo, seus olhos verdes ainda brilhando, mas demonstrando uma determinação que Shaka nunca havia visto. Parecia que o menino tibetano tinha envelhecido alguns anos, com a responsabilidade que lhe fora dada.  
  
- Eu volto... Pra gente ficar junto. Eu prometo.  
  
E partiu na escuridão para o seu destino, sem olhar para trás, rumo ao seu exílio.  
  
Fim  
  
Notas da autora:  
  
1- Oi pessoal! Sei que essa fic tá simples, mas faz tempo que estava pensando nela. Não é o yaoi que eu estou acostumada a escrever, nem as fics longas que vocês costumam ler, mas mesmo assim decidi fazer. O que foi bom, porque antes de terminá-la, estava pensando em alguma coisa pré- "Enfrentando a pior das batalhas", mas quando cheguei nas últimas linhas, decidi fazer uma continuação (obviamente, "Regresso", provavelmente, yaoi). Isto é, se vocês curtirem essa, né? ^_^ Aguardo comentários!  
  
2- Outro dia vi em algum site que o Mu conseguiu a armadura com sete anos... Até faz sentido, sete com treze, vinte anos, que é a idade dele na cronologia oficial do desenho. Se for mentira, me perdoem... Se for verdade, ele realmente é O cara!  
  
Um beijão pra vocês!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
